Episode 9/Plot
The episode begins at night with Richter looking over the lake and telling “Cordelia” that they will meet again soon and tells she must wake up soon. Then we see Yui waking up and having chest pains and wondering what’s wrong with her. Later on, Yui is walking in the grounds and comes across an abandoned church and then bats fly out and she wants them off of her. She hears Shu’s voice from inside the church telling her to be quiet and the bats fly off. Yui looks inside to find Shu reading. He asks her if she wants something. She apologizes for disturbing him tells him that something has been wrong with her lately and she can hear a voice of a woman who isn’t there and she feels unsteady and she doesn’t feel like herself. Shu tells her to come to him and he drops what he was reading and lays Yui down on the bench. He touches her face and she asks what he’s doing and tells him to let her go. But Shu just chuckles while he touches her neck then bites her. He stops momentarily and tells Yui that her blood has changed and that the awakening is at hand. Yui gets confused and he tells her that her blood is different. He uses his thumb and wipes the blood from the fang marks and licks it. He tells her that it’s hot and bursting out now and goes back to bite her. Yui manages to push him off a bit but he grabs her hand. Shu tells her that her neck isn’t the only part of her that’s supplied with blood; fresh, new blood also flows through her wrists. He says that he can tell, even through her skin because it smells good. He tells her not to move and bites her wrists. He stops and tells Yui that her blood is of the finest quality, he’ll give her that much. Shu asks if she is frightened and says that he’s not opposed to the look of fear in her eyes. He pulls her up and bites her right shoulder. He tells her that her blood is more delicious than anyone’s; it slakes his every thirst. Yui tells Shu to stop and he does. He asks if this is the awakening. Then he says that women are terrifying since he’s all worked up in spite of himself and she’s impressive. He’s about to bite her again when Yui asks what he means by the awakening. He tells her that no sacrificial bride has survived to the point of awakening. When she hears ‘sacrificial bride’, she remembers what the brothers had said when she first arrived. She then asks him the real reason why she’s here and if her father has a strong connection to the Sakamaki’s. He gets off the bench and says that “he’ll” answer her questions. She gets confused and Shu says that he knows that “he’s” in there. We hear Richter’s voice telling Shu that he’s always been perceptive. He walks into the church and Yui asks who he is. Shu introduces him as ‘Richter’, their uncle. Yui then remembers seeing him when she was in the past, talking to Cordelia. Shu picks up his music book and leaves. Richter tells her to forgive the poor manners of his nephews because he tries to smarten them up but it never takes. He then asks what is it that she wishes to know. Yui tells him that she wants to know why she came here and why she was chosen as well as why her father was involved with sacrificial brides. He then smiles and says chosen; how conceited can she be? Richter tells her that she came to this house because she’s of suitable bridal age and because she was the easiest mortal to obtain. He continues on by saying that only a foolish mortal would consider such a thing necessity or chance. He then tells her that it does not involve anyone as inferior as her father. Yui is glad that her father doesn’t know but then her heart pulses and she falls and clutches her chest. As her heart beats, he says that he’ll meet her once again; his darling. He tells her how he’s waited for this moment to arrive and tells her to come to him. The wind starts blowing and she wonders what’s happening. Yui’s heart pulses again and Richter walks up to her and says now, let us go to her, referring to Cordelia. He holds his hand out to Yui and her eyes are blank. He takes her to the secret room and tells her that there is no further need for her father’s diary and the photo and disintegrates them. He leads her into the area behind the bookcase where we see Cordelia’s bloodstained dress. Richter tells that there is no need to hesitate because the dress belongs to her. Yui touches the white rose which becomes covered in blood. We then see Cordelia (in Yui’s mind) reaching out and grabbing Yui. She stops touching the rose and turns around to say we finally meet again, Richter (meaning that 'Cordelia' has awakened). Richter bows and calls her my beloved Cordelia. ‘Cordelia’ looks at her bloodstained hand and starts laughing. The moon outside becomes red and each one of the brothers feels the awakening, Ayato especially. He goes into Yui's room to see if she is there but he finds her rosary discarded on her bed. He picks it up and clenches it. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)